Epic Quests
Epic Quests are side-quests found in the first four realms in the quest area. There are 6 Epic Quest zones available. You use energy and stamina here although the use of stamina is optional. Your goal here is to populate the zones by rescuing allies or capturing enemies. By accumulating enough number population, you can obtain various rewards such as skill points, soldiers, equipment, magic, land and even a new general. Please be aware that generals do not gain exp towards leveling while doing Epic Quests. Epic Questing Unlike normal quests, these do not have influence bars to fill. Instead, you are given a set number of turns to complete a run. Every turn, you are given action choices to advance on your quest. These actions allows you to move to different areas of the zone or stay in your current one. A set amount of 5 energy is required to pick an action. 1 turn is also consumed by doing so. The option to advance in the next area depends on how many people you have rescued already. Be careful as you cannot go back to the previous area if you have already advanced to the next one. After using up all your turns, you will complete your run and be presented with your rewards depending on how you fared in your journey. You will start from the beginning if you decide to try the quest zone again. If you ran out of energy in the middle of questing, you can exit the zone and come back later. Your current run will not reset and you will be back where you left off if you continue. Populating Your Zones The main goal of Epic Quests is to populate your zones to collect rewards. This is done by rescuing allies and capturing enemies. Some of them are automatically rescued/captured just by exploring the area. How many you can get in one turn depends on the number of army members you have. The more army members you have, the higher number of people you can rescue/capture (up until the cap amount). There are a few allies and enemies that require more than just energy and army members to rescue and capture though. Quest Stash Your quest stash holds items that you find in these quests. These items found in a quest zone can be used in another zone, albeit only a few items are required for such transfer. They are needed to recruit the special members in the zones' population that unlocks the best rewards for that zone. Currently, these items are only obtained from Special Events. Special Events As you select your path choices, special events may occur. Most of these events are an opportunity to obtain quest stash items that are required in rescuing/capturing special members in your population or obtain other quest items that do so. You are presented with three new action choices for these events, some of which have requirements to be able to select them. Some just requires energy or stamina, some requires a certain number of army members before it is selectable and some requires you to have an item available in your quest stash for the choice to be unlocked. You may get different results depending on the action you selected. Rescuing and Capturing the special members of your population are also done via Special Events. Collecting Rewards To be able to collect your rewards for filling your population, you must complete a run by using up all the turns allowed by the zone. A blue button to collect your rewards will be then presented to you after you have used your last available turn. You will not receive your rewards if you haven't finished the cycle. Likewise, you will need to click the blue button to collect your prizes. Epic Quest Zones Below are the Epic Quest Zones available. Please note that since the Land of Fire and Land of Earth are now using the map interface, their Epic Quests are not visible. If you wish to do them, please use the links provided in their respective Epic Quest Zone page. Land of Fire *City of Jiraiya Land of Earth *Kingdom of Earth Land of Mist *Kingdom of Mist Land of Water *Kingdom of Water: Docks *Kingdom of Water: Underground Caves *Kingdom of Water: Dark Tower Sources * Arthur Niel: want arielle????? on Facebook * Epic Quest Walkthrough at the Official Castle Age forums Epic Quests